


Kings of the New War

by Starvevenom



Category: Aliens (1986), Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-13 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starvevenom/pseuds/Starvevenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He hated those bugs. Big, nasty, good-for-nothing bugs cause trouble wherever they go. However...Ruri's life depends on those bugs. Her life depends on Shun becoming one of them. With a mysterious boy to aid him, his journey into Heartland's Xenomorph underworld begins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hive

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for the most challenging fic I have ever created. Please enjoy ^.^

     Long live the Queen. Long live the Queen. May she forever bless the hive with life. Yes, long live the dreadful queen.  
     This is suppose to be felt with glee and love; not resentment. Every member of the hive moves and feels as one entity. There's a taste of hatred in the mouth of one member. This hive is a curse to him.  
      _"Yuto. Yuto. Yuto. Your name is Yuto."_  
     He repeats this to himself four times a day. He doesn't want his name ripped away from him. His name is what keeps him tied to his humanity.  
_"Yuto. Yuto. Yuto."_  
     He has to remember it. He won't let the queen and the hive have it.  
     The queen they love so much won't hesitate to kill one of his own. _**His.**_ Despite the title the queen is no female.  
      _"Yuuri. Yuuri. Yuuri."_  
     Yuto never forgets the name of his enemy. The queen's name, unforgettable with its syllables, is only known by Yuto.  
     The queen and his hive must die but first Yuto is concerned with escaping.  
     The hive has sensed his hatred and he sensed their anger. It seared his thoughts like acid. It stirred up anxiety that he never thought he had. He feels the raw emotions of a hundred angry souls.  
     ...and they all want him dead.  
     If you are a problem to the queen you are a problem to the hive; a disease that has no right to invade the holy body of the community. You are brutally cast out.  
     Yuto knows this. His time is ticking faster than he can crawl.  
     He navigates through a nexus of small tunnels, hoping that by luck he will reach an exit. In his arms is an egg he cradles tightly because his life depends on it. The hive's hatred stings harder than before.  
     He crawls faster when he sees the bright light at the tunnel's end. Is it freedom? Salvation??  
     No. There is no salvation. It is the immobile Queen and his loyal subjects. He is bound to his throne, resting as he ejects eggs from his bulging ovipositor. Yuto feels a terrible pain as his eyes gaze upon death incarnate. It can't end like this.  
     The queen wakes up from his slumber. He hisses lightly-- _"why are you here?"_ \--and waits for an answer.  
     "I won't let you win." Yuto makes sure his words hurt like the slash of a sword. The queen hates losing at anything. Everything is a game that he wants to win.  
     Four arms extend outward, attempting to grab Yuto. He slips under the queen by diving and rolling. The queen can do nothing so he sends his children after the enemy. Yuto dodges the servants that lunge at him and climbs a latter that leads to the outside world. Yuto reaches the surface in a matter of minutes.  
     He emerges from a manhole. Cars pass him by, loud horns blaring as they move out of the way. Yuto is confused and his thoughts are a mess.  
      _What am I supposed to do first?_  
_Where do I go?_  
     What is this place????  
     This is his first time above ground. The clean air, the sunlight, the tall buildings that scrape the sky and all of the sights rendered him motionless and dazed.  
     He closes his eyes to focus. Sifting through memories, he remembers his goal.  
     A wedding. The queen spoke of a wedding. Plenty of soft, fleshy humans ripe for the picking. The hive will grow and prosper. Plenty of births will grace the community. Life extends.  
     This is bad for the humans. The queen will harm them at the cost of expanding the hive. Harming humans goes against Yuto's beliefs about them. He will NOT stand for that.  
     Yuto heads for the waypoint he's set in his mind. He hides the egg--and his tail--under his cape. Time to blend in.


	2. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weddings are suppose to be fun! ...right??????? right?????????????? What kind of wedding has man-eating aliens as guests?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and the one after it might be a little bit messy. I do not know how to describe a Xenomorph and a Xenomorph shifter but I did my best ^.^ I also apologize if the icons seem a bit...jarring. Since I feel my descriptions of the alien doesn't do justice, a small picture of it was included. character icons were also included because I feel my description of certain facial expressions feels weak. I also tried to keep Shun in-character as possible (or close/similar to his canon self). Please enjoy!

    Little sister is growing up.  
    Shun feels listless, like he has lost the key to his happiness.  
    Ruri is at the altar with a big smile on her face. It was Shun whom walked her down the aisle. Now he has to watch as his sister begins her own life. No more is she a dependent bird.  
    At the reception he’s watching her dance with–he cringes at the word–her husband. There’s a smile of genuine happiness on her face. It makes him happy for a moment until he thinks about the uncertain future.  
   "Fuck it.“ He mutters. He pushes the swarm of thoughts into his mental closet. Nothing else matters right now except Ruri’s happiness. He takes one look at her. That smile she’s got warms his heart. When a sister’s smile has that effect on you, you know that all is well with the world because she is happy.

    He gets up to nab _another_ piece of cake. Drowning in sugar kept him from thinking too much about Ruri’s new life.  
    _‘I’m suffering from separation anxiety already.’_ He groans to himself. It’s such an unpleasant thought.  
    There’s another guy trying to get cake for himself. At first sight Shun thinks _‘Why is he wearing a cape? Who wears a cape to a wedding?’_  
    “Excuse me.” The strange guy passes by Shun after getting his cake. Shun watches for a moment and examines the person. He doesn’t look half bad. He’s petite and has an adorable face. His eyes are–Hazel? Grey? Shun’s interested in getting to know that boy. What better way to do that then follow him to his table?? It’s time for the flirtmaster to strike! Shun’s so excited that he isn’t paying attention to the monstrous piece of cake he just cut. He sits with the mysterious boy and wastes no time in sparking a conversation. Ruri is the only thing he wants to talk about. This is her wedding afterall.  
    “That beautiful bride is my sister. I took care of her for most of her life.” He points at her, hoping the boy can see the beautiful girl Shun is proud to call his sister. Out of the corner of his eye he sees the other guy staring intensely at the cake. He tries to ignore that. “I feel a little sad about this. I hope–”  
    That cake-staring thing is bothering Shun. A red flag is raised. _'This guy could be crazy. Remember what mom always used to say?’_  
    Against his better judgement he continues talking to the boy.  
    “What is so captivating about that cake?”  
    “Huh? Oh….” The other boy fidgets in his seat.

     He’s a little shaky when he takes a bite of it. His body language tells Shun enough: he’s afraid of something.  
    “What’s your name?” Shun asks.  
    “Yuto.”  
    “Yuto? I don’t think we have a Yuto on the guest list.”  
    The boy immediately realizes his mistake. He makes a loud squeak of surprise.  
    Shun is not pleased. “Are you a wedding crasher?”  
    “N-no I am only here to ensure everyone’s safety.”  
    Shun thinks this guy is nuts. Ruri is still dancing so he has nothing better to do except talk and, if he has to, beat this pretty boy’s face in if he’s a threat to Ruri.  
    “What’s with the cape?”  
    “……..I should go now.” He stands from his seat but before he can make his escape Shun reaches across the table to grab his arm.  
    “Why are you acting so suspicious?”  
    Yuto struggles to get out of Shun’s hold. He’s getting panicky: shaky arms, heart thumps and constricted breathing. With enough force he pulls away.  
    “I really need to go. People aren’t safe.” Yuto takes small steps away from Shun. Everything about him was raising red flags. Shun isn’t letting him go that easily.  
    “People aren’t safe? What are you planning?”

    He maneuvers around the table to grab Yuto once more. If this boy resists or tries anything funny Shun will have a better chance of taking him down from this position.  
    “What. Are. You. Planning?” His hand is painfully tight around Yuto’s wrist that the boy winces in pain. “There’s no way in hell that I’ll let my sister’s wedding be ruined by some freak in a cape.”  
    “Please.” Yuto shakes his arm to get himself out of Shun’s hold. “I’m not the one trying to hurt you.”  
    “ **SHUN KUROSAKI!** Are you hurting a guest??”  
    Ruri’s voice is like a sudden splash of water. Shun releases Yuto and glances at his angry sister.  
    “I’m not…I just…”  
    “Even on my wedding day you manage to harass someone.” She sighs.  
_'I don’t have time to waste with these people.’_ Yuto backs away until he’s full-on running from Shun and Ruri.  
    It takes Shun 0.7 seconds to realize Yuto is gone. “Hell no I’m not letting him get away that easily.” It takes him 0.2 seconds to run after the escapee before Ruri can scold him further.  
    “SHUN–”  
    Yuto staggers into the hallways. An endless stream of thoughts flood his mind as he runs without direction. His only objective is getting out of Shun’s sight so he can focus on his mission.  
    _'I can’t let them harm these people. I can’t–’_  
    His thoughts are suddenly hushed. He comes to a halt and ceases all movement. His heartbeats thump harder in his chest. His thoughts tell him, _'I’ve already failed.’_  
    Shun turns the corner but when his eyes catch sight of the frightening display he immediately hides by the wall.  
_'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT???’_  
    A monster blocks Yuto’s path. It’s jet-black, tall and finely built. It dons four arms and a long barbed tail. The crest atop its head almost seems too large for its body. Death incarnate. ‘Yuuri the queen.’ He is a fascinating sight to behold.

    Yuto grits his teeth. “If you’re going to hurt these people, you will have to destroy me first, Yuuri.”  
    The monster, Yuuri, responds without words. His wide maw slides open. An inner jaw slides out, teeth clamping down in response. Yuto is still partially connected to Yuuri and his hive. Through this connection he overwhelms the beast with his intense emotions of hatred and anger. The sound of pain fills the air in the form of a low screech. Arms are flailing and Yuuri writhes. The malice hurts like physical pain done unto his body. Yuto takes the chance to escape. He turns and runs in the direction he came. _'I can’t take him on by myself.’_ He doesn’t get far when he’s suddenly grabbed AGAIN by Shun.  
     "What the hell is that thing and what the hell are you?!?!“  
    Yuto was hesitant to answer. The question answers itself when Shun sees the long barbed tail poking out of Yuto’s cape.  
    ”……………………“

    Everything he feared was standing beside him. Shun’s eyes are wide with fear. He releases Yuto’s arm like as if touching the boy was fatal. He doesn’t want to believe this is happening. An alien–a Xenomorph!–crashed his sister’s wedding. An untrustworthy, nasty degenerate bug ate Ruri’s cake and breathed Ruri’s air. Shun is disgusted that he flirted with a bug of all creatures. Yuto doesn’t know what Shun is feeling but the fearful eyes that quickly glisten with anger were enough to relay Shun’s feelings. Quite frankly, Yuto doesn’t give a damn.  
    Yuuri peeks around the corridor. He screeches loudly at the duo. His shrill voice carried throughout the area and as a result the visitors of the wedding are alerted to his presence. Yuto is the one grabbing Shun now. He leads him away from the queen at fast speed. The reception hall isn’t any safer. Aliens are crawling down the walls as they act upon hearing Yuuri’s signal. People are running around in a frenzy to escape.  
    Yuto doesn’t stop running. He drags Shun to the nearest safe place: a broom closet. Yuto doesn’t trust bathrooms enough to venture into one.  
    He slides down against the door; exhausted and mad that he couldn’t prevent Yuuri from crashing the party.  
    Shun wants–needs–answers. His anger boils over and he considers smashing this boy’s head in. It would be murder but nobody would care. Bug deaths aren’t documented or investigated. He’d kill every Xenomorph out there.  
    "You–”  
    Yuto interrupts him. “Shut up. I don’t want to hear you complain.”  
    “Complain?? I was about to ask why there’s a bug at my sister’s wedding! Why am I in this goddamn closet?? My sister is in danger.”  
    “And if you go out there you’ll be in danger.” Yuto thinks he should’ve left him out there to get captured.  
    “So you want me to stay in here while my sister dies?”  
    Yuto nodded. “She won’t die. She’ll be taken to the hive.” Better to tell the truth than sugarcoat it.  
    “WHAT?!”  
    “Shhhhh! Do you want them to find us?”  
    “I refuse to standby and let Ruri get taken.”  
    Yuto pulled Shun down with strength that was surprisingly strong for someone like him.  
    “Stop acting so recklessly. I will help you get her back.”  
    “How can you? You’re a bug.”  
    “Exactly!”  
    Shun puts his hand on the knob and considers walking out. Yuto doesn’t try to hold him back. He’s only giving him a cold glare.  
    Trusting a bug isn’t in his best interest, or so he thinks. Shun rushes outside into the frenzy. Yuto isn’t surprised.  
    He watches Shun run out there like a fool. Yuto isn’t going to help. He’s got important things to do than waste his time saving a stranger.  
    Anger drives Shun. Ruri consumes him. Her screams cause him to panic. The thought of never seeing her makes him act without considering the variables. Yuuri picks her up like she’s a toy. Shun leaps at Yuuri but his strength is nothing compared to the large Xenomorph. Shun is only clinging to Ruri now until he slips and is only hanging onto her left leg. Watching her be pulled away from his safe hold drives him to pull her back.  
    “SHUN!” Ruri calls for her brother with her broken, strained voice.  
    “I won’t let you go!” He tells her.  
    Yuto observes Shun’s struggle. He feels a spark; tension and fear, as he watches. That will to fight fills Yuto with determination*. Shun is a fighter, the first one Yuto has laid eyes on. He fights like a Praetorian protecting its queen. Shun had leapt towards a dangerous creature without thinking. He’s reckless but he’s not dead yet.  
    “Maybe he can help me…”  
    Yuto’s objective changes. The weapon he can pair with his egg is in danger of being destroyed. Now he has to keep Shun alive.


End file.
